oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nahurasi
'''Nahurasi '''is the first being created by the gods. He is the main antagonist of OMC Holy War. Background Nahurasi was the first Created One, beings created directly by the gods at the beginning of time. His full history is unknown, other than that he was unknown to the Annunaki, the first species, until he revealed himself to Pindar Rothschild in the present. When he first came to Earth, he took the form of Chris Chan's nightmare in order to torment the child, which he got a kick out of. He used the Autism identity to conceal his true nature from anyone who could do something with the knowledge, as well as hiding his presence on Earth from Gaben. When Baumann got the Omnitrix and became a superhero, he approached Azmuth and offered to team up to retrieve it. However, this was a ruse; what he really wanted was to crush Baumann so thoroughly that no other superheroes would dare rise up and potentially oppose him. To achieve this, he waged a campaign against Baumann's friends and family for a year, then kidnapped and mutated Isis. History FA In Yellow is a Mellow Color, he tried to destroy Christian Love Day, but was defeated by Colossal Chan and Ultimate Upgrade. In The Mistake of God, he tried to learn a secret from Pindar Rothschild, but upon becoming convinced that Rothschild did not have the information he wanted, stole a life generator and fled. Rothschild enlisted Ben to get it back, and Ben and Baumann tracked him down to his tower in New York. He tried to use his newly created Homunculi to stop them, but was ultimately forced to fight himself. When Rothschild joined the fight, he removed Nahurasi's Autism disguise, revealing his true identity. Baumann then came close to defeating him, so he destroyed the building and fled. In Un-Named Christmas Special, he tried to join Ben's Christmas party after killing the OMC Joker, but was rebuffed. Before he left, he collected some of the OMC Joker's remains for an unknown purpose, then vowed vengeance on Ben and everything he cares about. Misc. Comics In The Death of Sonic the Hedgehog, he killed Sonic the Hedgehog. Personality Nahurasi generally projects a cold, calculating demeanor, acting like he's five steps ahead of his opponents and so far beyond them that they can't even scratch him. He is deeply sadistic, taking great joy in tormenting the child Chris Chan and going back on a deal with Baumann just to watch him suffer. If he ever feels that he is in danger, he will gladly retreat, often leaving one last "gift", such as destroying his own tower to try and kill Ben, Baumann, and Rothschild. He is extremely deceptive and will even use his own allies to get what he wants while completely going against what they're after. Nahurasi seems to suffer from loneliness to some extent, sincerely attempting to be welcomed into Ben's Christmas festivities. This appears to be a sore subject for him, as rejection broke his normally collected temperament and caused him to swear vengeance. Powers Nahurasi's main ability is corruption. He can consciously warp a being's very essence and turn them into a twisted monster, as seen with Isis, though this also occurs naturally if one were to spend too much time around him unprotected. Nahurasi is capable of a psychic blast that destroys a target's mind, at least temporarily, as well as mind control. He uses a gauntlet weapon with three energy emitters that have been seen to make claws and whips. Appearances FA *Yellow is a Mellow Color *Baumann (Parody of Gangnam Style by Psy) (past) *The Mistake of God *Un-Named Christmas Special Misc. Comics *The Death of Sonic the Hedgehog Gallery Autism Cloaked.png|Disguised, cloaked Autism.png|Disguised, unarmored Autism Armored.png|Disguised, armored MOG239.png|About to get hit by Rothschild's revelation spell MOG241.png|True identity revealed Trivia *Rothschild's truth spell completely disabled his Autism disguise. If he tried to assume it again, it would not appear to anyone except himself. This will wear off eventually, but not within the scope of the series. *I won the 2020 Layer Award for Best Supporting Performance of the Decade for him Category:Characters Category:Sonichu characters Category:Villains Category:Original characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villains